The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day
When Herbert disturbs the animals with his noisy antics, the animals set a challenge for a big reward. In order to get this reward, Herbert must remain quiet for one day. Summary Main Zoo Lucy's animal friends are talking at once. Lucy asked the animals to keep quiet. Story It was a peaceful afternoon in Africa. Everything was peaceful until Herbert began playing with his rocks. The noise began disturbing Reginald taking his afternoon nap. Reginald gets angered with Herbert making noises in the afternoon. Herbert is angry with himself, muttering rudely. Nelson is also angered when Herbert talked to himself. Herbert soon gets angrier than ever. Herbert started eating a pile of fruits and vegetables in a noisy mood. He also started burping, which annoyed Doris. The animals have a talk to see what is wrong with Herbert. They give out a challenge for Herbert to get a big reward for staying quiet for one day. To see the big watermelon, Herbert must remain quiet for one day to complete the challenge; if Herbert fails the challenge, which must take his rocks The next day was the time the challenge has began. In this challenge, Herbert must remain quiet from sunrise to sunset. Herbert tried to eat breakfast, but realized the objective is to stay quiet from day to dusk. The animals are on a lookout to see whether Herbert is quiet or noisy. Herbert found Zed with Isabel, Annabelle, and Mirabelle. Herbert tried to play music, but realized that this action is very noisy. Herbert also met up with Doris challenging her to play a game without making a sound. Doris told Herbert to find a bird or an ant during this game. She began to win as Herbert cannot say a word. Herbert also stayed near a tree. However, the monkeys tried to make him laugh. Herbert didn't make any laughter. Upon sunset, the animals rewarded him with a giant watermelon. Herbert is forced not to make noise for ten seconds. Behind him was a fly that came out of the watermelon, while the countdown has started. As the timer ends, the challenge is complete. The animals make him accept the reward. Herbert starts to eat up the giant watermelon. Moral Ending Lucy liked this story, but the animals began saying "Yes" without saying a word. As Lucy is ready for bed, Boris said "Good night". Boris didn't notice he and the other animals must be quiet. Lucy likes to have peaceful dreams after the story ended. Gallery Ep 51 2.jpg Ep 51 3.jpg Ep 51 4.jpg Ep 51 5.jpg Ep 51 6.jpg Ep 51 7.jpg Ep 51 8.jpg Ep 51 9.jpg Ep 51 10.jpg Ep 51 11.jpg Ep 51 12.jpg Ep 51 13.jpg Ep 51 14.jpg Ep 51 15.jpg Ep 51 16.jpg Ep 51 17.jpg Ep 51 18.jpg Ep 51 19.jpg Ep 51 20.jpg Ep 51 21.jpg Ep 51 22.jpg Ep 51 23.jpg Ep 51 24.jpg Ep 51 25.jpg Ep 51 26.jpg Ep 51 27.jpg Ep 51 28.jpg Ep 51 29.jpg Ep 51 30.jpg Ep 51 31.jpg Ep 51 32.jpg Ep 51 33.jpg Ep 51 34.jpg Ep 51 35.jpg Ep 51 36.jpg Ep 51 37.jpg Ep 51 38.jpg Ep 51 39.jpg Ep 51 40.jpg Ep 51 41.jpg Ep 51 42.jpg Ep 51 43.jpg Ep 51 44.jpg Ep 51 45.jpg Ep 51 46.jpg Ep 51 47.jpg Ep 51 48.jpg Ep 51 49.jpg Ep 51 50.jpg Ep 51 51.jpg Ep 51 52.jpg Ep 51 53.jpg Ep 51 54.jpg Ep 51 55.jpg Ep 51 56.jpg Ep 51 57.jpg Ep 51 58.jpg Ep 51 59.jpg Ep 51 60.jpg Ep 51 61.jpg Ep 51 62.jpg Ep 51 63.jpg Ep 51 64.jpg Ep 51 65.jpg Ep 51 66.jpg Ep 51 67.jpg Ep 51 68.jpg Ep 51 69.jpg Ep 51 70.jpg Ep 51 71.jpg Ep 51 72.jpg Ep 51 73.jpg Ep 51 74.jpg Ep 51 75.jpg Ep 51 76.jpg Ep 51 77.jpg Ep 51 78.jpg Ep 51 79.jpg Ep 51 80.jpg Ep 51 81.jpg Ep 51 82.jpg Ep 51 83.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * During sunset, Mirabelle (who is next to Isabel) turns pink during the quote "Well done, Herbert!". Trivia * This is the final appearance of Africa in traditional animation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story